Quests
[[Fil:Quest_journal.png|thumb|Alle spilleres "Quest Log". Rød betyder at man ikke er startet på questen endnu. Gul betyder at man er igang med den. Grøn betyder at man har gennemført den. Lys-blå betyder at man har markeret den på kortet.]] Quest er mindre opgaver eller missioner, hvor man hjælper en eller flere NPC'er i RuneScape''s verden. Til gengæld for at gennemføre opgaverne får man experience, coins og specielle ting(værktøj, experience lamp osv). For hver quest/sæt af opgaver man gennemfører får man et eller flere quest point, hvilket kan bruges til fx at gennemføre andre quest eller komme ind i Champions Guild. Pr 7. november 2011 er der i alt 179 quests i ''RuneScape-verdenen, hvor de 19 af dem er for free-to-play og 159 er kun for members. Quest-indhold Mængden af præmier for de enkelte quests varierer fra den ene til den anden, fx får man i mange af opgaverne kun experience i 1-2 forskellige skills. Det er heller ikke sikkert at man får noget specielt værktøj, en stor mængde coins osv, da det som sagt kommer an på questens indhold. Derudover så varierer sværhedsgrad, længde(tid) og distance man skal bevæge sig. Nogle af de første skills man bliver præsenteret for tager ingen tid at gennemføre sammenlignet med flere af dem til fx members. Free-to-play : Black Knight's Fortress Cook's Assistant Demon Slayer Doric's Quest Dragon Slayer Ernest the Chicken Goblin Diplomacy Gunnar's Ground Imp Catcher Myths of the White Lands Pirate's Treasure Prince Ali rescue Rune Mysteries Shield of Arrav Swept Away The Restless Ghost The Blood Pact The Knight's Sword Vampire Slayer Members : A Clockwork Syringe A Fairy Tale Part I: Growing Pains A Fairy Tale Part II: Cure a Queen A Fairy Tale Part II: Battle at Orks Rift All Fired Up Animal Magnetism Another Slice of H.A.M. As a First Resort A Soul's Bane A Tail of Two Cats A Void Dance Back to my Roots Between A Rock... Big Chompy Bird Hunting Biohazard Blood Runs Deep Buyers and Cellars Cabin Fever Catapult Construction Clock tower Cold War Contact! Creature of Fenkenstrain Darkness of Hallowvale Deadliest Catch Dealing With Scabaras Death Plateau Death to the Dorgeshuun Defender of Varrock Desert Treasure Devious Minds Do No Evil Dream Mentor Druidic Ritual Dwarf Cannon Eadgar's Ruse Eagles' Peak Enakhra's Lament Enlightened Journey Family Crest Fight Arena Fishing Contest Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf Forgiveness of a Choas Dwarf Fur 'n' Seek Garden of Tranquillity Gertrude's Cat Ghosts Ahoy Glorious Memories Grim Tales Hand in the Sand Haunted Mine Hazeel Cult Heroes' Quest Holy Grail Horror From the Deep Hunt for Red Raktuber Icthlarin's Little Helper In Aid of the Myreque In Pyre Need In Search Of the Myreque Jungle Potion Kennith's Concerns King of the Dwarves King's Ransom Land of the Goblins Legacy of Seergaze Legends' Quest Lost City Love Story Lunar Diplomacy Making History Meeting History Merlin's Crystal Missing My Mummy Monk's Freind Monkey Madness Mountain Daughter Mourning's Endds Part I Mourning's Endds Part II Murder Mystery My Arm's Big Adventure Nature Spirit Nomad's Requiem Observatory Quest Olaf's Quest One Small Favour Perils of Ice Mountain Plaque City Priest in Peril Prisoner of Glouphrie Quiet Before the Swarm Rag and Bone Man Recipe for Disaster Recruitment Drive Regicide Ritual of the Mahjarrat Rocking Out Roving Elves Royal Trouble Rum Deal Rune Mechanics Salt in the Wound Scorpion Catcher Sea Slug Shades of Mort'ton Shadow of the Storm Sheep Herder Shilo Village Slug Menace Smoking Kills Spirit of Summer Spirits of the Elid Summer's End Swan Song Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Tears of Guthix Temple of Ikov The Branches of Darkmeyer The Chosen Commander The Curse of Arrav The Dig Site The Elemental Workshop I The Elemental Workshop II The Elemental Workshop III The Elemental Workshop IV The Eyes of Glouphrie The Feud The Fremennik Trials The Fremennik Isles The Giant Dwarf The Golem The Grand Tree The Great Brain Robbery The Lost Tribe The Path of Glouphrie The Rat Catchers The Tale of the Muspah The Temple af Senntisten The Void Stares Back Throne og Miscellania TokTz-Ket-Dill Tourist Trap Tower of Life Tree Gnome Village Tribal Totem Troll Romance Troll Stronghold Underground Pass Wanted Watchtower Waterfall Quest What Lies Below While Guthix Sleeps Witch's House Within the Light Wolf Whistle Zogre Flesh Eaters